


[podfic] crush

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prose Poem, richard siken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like sandpaper, like the heart put into a box, like a gun-sight, like years, like time, like roads, like the way that the boy moves next to you, like his teeth, like his eyes, like his mouth, like his throat, like miles, like miles, like miles, like miles, like closer, like not quite close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] crush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23663) by Epistolic. 



> Thank you to epistolic for her blanket permission to podfic.

Title: [Crush](http://epistolic.livejournal.com/32538.html?format=light)  
Length: 14:00  
File Size/Type: 6.41 MB/mp3

 

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/slk37lhf1h7ll4l/)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/hiip)


End file.
